


All Night Long

by GhirianONeal (FreyaOswinOswald)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A Lot. - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blow Jobs, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, How Do I Tag, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentioned Ana Amari, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Verbal Humiliation, Why Did I Write This?, Writing Smut, ah i did mention gabrielle adawe, bratty jack morrison, but only slightly - Freeform, gabe likes to talk, gabriel reyes in a suit, im sorry it's my first time, inconsistent, isdeufjnsidfc, it's mostly gabe talking spanish, it's really not kinky, my writing is bad, not that much, sloppy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaOswinOswald/pseuds/GhirianONeal
Summary: Subterfuge comes easily to Gabriel, but he knows that doing Jack comes easier.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> please have mercy on me lmao  
> this is my first time writing smut, and it's a m e s s ayyy please take this kinda bratty but not really Jack Morrison and how his lover really likes to make him wait!  
> also pleaaase forgive me with the weird spacing, I'm still a little unsure on AO3 formatting!

Make the most with what you have, be it a weapon, a contract or a pretty face. That was a lesson Gabriel knew very well, what with his years as the original Strike Commander and his control of the _basement_ _operation_ that is Blackwatch. The time to fight for your lives and salting the earth of any piece of scrap available has come and gone and with the restoration of the relationship between Omnics and humans, the Strike Team had become the diplomatic front of the goodwill the UN was trying to convey.

But now the situation has changed and the political landscape is not about _survival_ anymore. Intrigue and greed have shone through the brief peaceful time between the settling stages of Overwatch and the unrest that we dragged through since the First Omnic War has become a pawn in the hands of greedy politicians and daring world-known terrorists.

This, of course, has nothing to do with the way Jack is squirming on the sheets, splayed out only for Gabriel’s eyes.

The blonde’s hands are tied down to the railings of the bed, his black tie digging into his skin as he throws a vicious glare at the darker man. His hair is unruly and sticking to his forehead, his skin flushing a pretty pink, streaks of sweat running down his heaving chest.

“You having fun, _rubio_?”

“I’d have more fun if you got a move on!”

Gabriel saunters close to the bed, still fully clothed, as he takes his beanie off and looks at Jack with mild amusement, the very picture of the cat that got the canary. The Blackwatch agent was well aware that his companion wanted nothing more than to rip him to shreds, but this is _his_ playground and unlike with his usual work dealings, bedroom rules were meant to _be followed_.

“I don’t think you got what is going on here, _agent_ ” He leans close to Jack’s face “Good little soldiers know how to be patient...” As he talks, he gently opens Jack’s mouth with his fingers, pressing down on the tongue. Jack closes his eyes and starts to suck on them obediently, swirling his tongue between them and moaning at his touch.

The fingers move then to lock Jack’s jaw in place and suddenly Gabriel’s beanie is shoved inside, deftly muffling his whine at the loss of contact.

“...and they know to be grateful for what they still _have_ ”

The man walks back to his dresser, not even glancing back to the now gagged partner whose struggling has become even more prominent.

“I think I’m gonna leave you like this, all tied up in my bed. Maybe till after we start the weekly meeting. Hm, imagine Petras’ disgusting face having a seizure because the great Strike Commander isn’t receiving him. Hah, this is great! What do you think _cariño?_ Should we let him see you like this hm?” He chuckles. Jack makes to lunge at him, but he’s brought back by the restrictions on his wrists. His arms are starting to shake by the strain and his shirt now clings to his chest drenched with sweat and drops of spit that fall from his open mouth, helpless to his reactions. Gabriel tuts and discard his vest and hoodie as he steps closer to the bed.

“You’re so messy, little Jackie. You really should know how to behave by now”

He parts Jack’s legs and caresses the inside of his thigh, now with the addition of a very eye-catching bulge on his partner’s part. With the other hand, he rips open the blonde’s shirt, now running down on his exposed chest. He then leans over and kisses the crown of his head.

“We’re a little tight on time, but it’ll be enough. Sit back and stop struggling, _amor_ ”

His hand then comes to his nipple and starts rubbing and tweaking the nub, making his partner gasp and shake at the contact.

“Always so sensitive… I wonder how much longer you can last?”

Gabriel presses his thumb on the now wet spot that is Jack’s crotch, slowly circling the bulge, palming up and down the erection through his slacks, eliciting a whimper from the bound man. He looks up to see Jack closing his eyes as he bucks his hips, searching off the delicious relief his lover was providing. He was a sight to behold: the golden halo of his wild hair brought out the fairness of his skin. His eyes open up again and they stare right back at Gabriel’s dark ones and from the shadows of the room you could still see the icy daggers hazy with lust and _hunger_. He was the perfect picture of the fallen angel and Gabriel reveled in being his ruin.

He could feel his patience starting to slip, so he quickly got rid of Jack’s s slacks, his own following suit. They both had foregone underwear and Gabriel eyed hungrily the scene: a dishevelled Strike Commander Jack Morrison, tied up with his own clothing, flushed and naked and whimpering in need. His cock was standing at attention, red and pulsing and already leaking.

Gabriel doesn’t waste any time. He leans over and flicks the cock with his fingers, earning himself a hiss and a moan. SEP really did enhance every aspect of their soldiers, _Gloria a Dios_ , but they still are true to their own physique. While Gabriel might be girthier, Jack is leaner and longer and _goddamn pretty_. He starts gently pumping with only two fingers, reeling back the foreskin and being almost clinical in his own ministrations, playing a bit with the precum leaking down the shaft. With his other hand he starts playing with himself, matching the pace of both cocks.

Jack's back is arched upwards, chest heaving and eyes closed, searching for the high as he gets abruptly cut off and pushed on the bed.

“I think you’re taking too many liberties here, _agent_. Don’t move. Behave and I might help you. Understood?”

Jack shakily nods and Gabriel turns back to his dresser, getting the bottle of lube and an electric anal plug.

“I’m not sure you got the message. But then again, I don’t think I’m gonna let you off so easily, agent”

He squirts a generous amount of lube on his palm and then, warming it up a bit between his hands he slowly starts to rim the edge of Jack’s asshole. Jack flinches a bit and then starts relaxing, opening his legs for a better reach. Gabriel inserts one lube coated finger as he starts to pump and coat the insides of his partner. With his free hand, he reaches up to Jack’s cock and starts pumping at the same speed, getting a strangled gasp in response.

“You really make the prettiest noises. It’s a shame that you run off your mouth, though”

He’s adding then another finger, stretching wider the hole and testing out the width. Both him and Jack are covered in sweat and the room echoes with panting and squelching, the sloppy and lewd sound created by the mess of lube all over their bodies. Jack's breath becomes erratic as Gabe inserts yet another finger, making the blonde close his legs around the darker man. He can already feel the bound man coming to a close, nearing his peak, so he relents a bit and focuses mainly on the hole. He works the edge a bit more and then reaches over to pour a bit more lube both on the hole and on the anal plug, probing it in front of the entrance and slowly starting to push it inside.

Jack grunts, straining against his bonds a bit, pressing his ass down on the bed as to soothe the burn. Gabriel murmurs to him all throughout the process to help him adjust to the plug, probing wide the hole and pouring down more lube when needed.

“One more time _agent_. You’re swallowing it up whole, you already took so many cocks in you, haven’t you? Do they pass you around, _agent?_ Did they see how loose and needy you are?”

Jack shakes his head frantically but Gabriel slaps his ass on both sides, making him jump and whine at the sting.

“You little whore. You’re so pathetic _corazòn_ , I know I’m the only one to take pity on you. You pass the time stretching yourself out, don’t you? Do you think somebody would fuck you in your disgusting little hole? I’m only merciful, you see”

He then reaches up and snatches back the beanie in Jack’s mouth to throw it on the ground, immediately replacing it with his fingers slick with cum and lube.

“Suck it clean, agent”

Jack works his jaw, a little sore from the beanie, and dutifully obliges while holding Gabriel’s gaze. The heat is only more intense as Jack tries to please the Blackwatch Commander, desperately trying to convince him to let him cum.

A soft pang chimes from above and a pleasant feminine voice starts to speak.

“Commanders, the meeting is in 15 minutes. Director Petras is already there, looking increasingly distressed”

With a soft groan, Gabriel looks up to Athena. “Is anybody else in there?”

“I’ve heard him say that UN Under Secretary-General Adawe was coming too in 10 minutes to discuss the Overwatch Gala you’re going to tomorrow. Shall I activate proper procedures?”

“Not yet. Make the bastard talk to Adawe himself. We’re gonna need a while, but tell him that we’ll be there shortly”

With that, he pulls out his fingers and wipes them down on his chest. He looks down on Jack, who’s still a little out of it, and gently wipes his mouth. After that, he goes to untie the man from the railings, freeing and kissing the inside of the wrists.

“Can you stand _corazòn_? I’ll wash you here, but I’m afraid you’ll need to borrow some of my clothes. Wait a bit”

As he goes to fetch a damp towel and spare clothes, Jack tries to shake out of his lust induced haze. The plug is still deep inside and every time he shifts he can feel the stretch of the toy. He rubs on his slightly reddened wrists. They’re pretty low, but Gabriel’s clothes should be enough to cover the marks. And they still go regularly into battle, so people would chalk it up to previous missions anyway.

He only needs to do something about his still raging hard-on.

Gabriel strides back into the room with the promised items and starts patting down Jack, removing all traces of spit, cum and lube he left behind.

“Gabe?”

“I don’t think I’ve heard you well”

Jack blushes as he glances back at the mess they made on the bed.

“Uh… Sir?”

“Yes, _corazòn_?”

“What should I do with the plug?”

Gabriel laughs a little as he stands up and makes his way towards the bathroom.

As he opens the door, he looks back at Jack, who’s now just hurriedly putting the loaned clothes on.

“Why, agent. Keep it inside till I say otherwise, won’t you? We’re gonna have a little fun at your expenses”

He shuts the door behind him, leaving Jack to stare at where the other man just left as a feeling of horror slowly seeps in his bones.

* * *

It’s the following day and the Pavillon Siclli in the heart of Geneva is bustling with soldiers, politicians and common folks alike for the Annual Overwatch Gala, a big event celebrating the start of the peacekeeping organization and the rise of world-known heroes like Captain Ana Amari, Commander Gabriel Reyes and Strike Commander Jack Morrison. Of course, you could find the entirety of the original Strike Team at the event, mingling around people and for once wearing something other than uniforms.

The event was more an accurate description of a monkey business: the show of using well-loved characters such as Crusader Willhelm Reinhardt and the two Commanders was to ingrate Overwatch (and, more subtly, Blackwatch) to the higher ups, trying to leech as much funding as possible that would eventually go into the pockets of the wrong people back in the UN ranks.

Commander Reyes was seen sipping on a champagne chute near the refreshment, eyeing the crowd as he stands back in his own deep red three piece suit. His eyes are searching through the crowd as he spots the impossibly bright halo of hair owned by his only boss. He stares at Jack a bit more, noting how the powdered blue of his suit makes his eyes glare through the whole establishment. He looks bright but composed, the very picture of a Hero, the contrast between the hard boiled soldier and the charismatic leader a dazzling show that makes everyone swoon in his presence.

Gabriel smirks at himself. _Never learn too much about your heroes._ Only he can spot the rigidity in his back and the tension in his legs. _He’s talking to Ameliè and Lacroix. Should I start?_ He reaches down on his pocket to feel a discreet remote, turning the only knob a little to the left.

Immediately there’s a shift in Jack’s stance. A slight furrow on his brows appeared and his eyes start to search around, only to find Gabriel sitting on the refreshment table angling a grin his way. The blonde holds the conversation with the married couple for a couple of minutes longer and then excuses himself to the wine table, quickly dodging the multitude of people begging for a glance in their direction and striding resolutely towards the darker man.

“Evening Strike Commander. How’s the party treating ya?”

Unfortunately, McCree slides in just as he was about to reach the table, which gave Gabriel enough opening to slide down his spot and slip in the shadows, not before sending a smirk towards his favorite blonde.

Being caught up in a new conversation, Jack wonders for how much longer Gabriel intends on tormenting him like this. If he doesn’t catch up to him soon, he’ll be a whimpering mess on the floor by the hour. He startles out of his thoughts as he feels the vibration getting more intense.

“Jesse, wait. Have you seen Reyes?”

“Boss? Wasn’t he behind us till now? I swear he’s getting harder to spot. Didja need him for somethin’?”

Jack sighs. _Yeah, no shit_. “Just wondering”

As the night goes on the two of them never manage to meet up in the sea of people. Or rather: while Jack is determined to find him, Gabriel seems to be playing hide and seek. All while changing the intensity of the plug in inconsistent bursts of power, making him extremely sore and sensitive by the end of the night.

The crowd dies down and the party now only has a few drunk bystanders and the cleaning crew on the floor. Jack decides to retire for the night, feeling on the edge of a razor and overstimulated. Maybe he oughta remove the plug himself. He gets back to HQ pretty smoothly, dreaming of his bed and still contemplating about the plug as he walks down the corridor and in front of his quarters.

As many headaches he has throughout the day, coming back to his private quarters was the only time he’d allow himself to flip the switch from Almighty Commander to John Morrison from Bloomington, Indiana. That and the fact that the bed was large and sturdy enough to hold the whole Epsilon Squad. Small mercies.

He scans his entry key and enters his quarters, a little desk lamp automatically switching on as fast as he says so, only to reveal a slightly dishevelled Gabriel Reyes smiling evilly from the shadows of the wall he’s leaning on.

“I was starting to think you’d spend the night there, _agent_ ”

Jack grits his teeth, now more than ever feeling every inch of the plug inside of him.

“You kept slipping away, _sir_ ” he spits out

“You can still be cocky? Tsk, I think we need to do something about this attitude, agent”

Gabriel’s face goes close to his, their noses touching, their eyes trained on each other perfectly clicking onto each other.

“ _Kneel_ ”

A lazy fire pools deep into his belly as he stands there for a second, his defiance battling against his own need to get off. He holds the man’s gaze as he slowly sinks to his knees, both still in their evening wear. From down the floor, Gabriel looks larger than life. His face is sharp and severe, haunting shadows dancing across his face as the only lighted up lamp of the room shines on his left side, creating deep shadows on his angular and strong body. The deep red of his suit bleeds into the darkness, his shirt already unbuttoned a few buttons off, his eyes gleaming dangerously at him. He looks ready to conquer the world and Jack feels his resolve waver as the realization that he would let this man do anything he pleases to him settles deep into his mind.

_Focus on the task ahead agent. You’ll deal with this later._

He slides off both the belt and the slacks, mouth already watering by the sight of him. He starts to palm off Gabriel’s cock, but the man has other ideas.

“Keep your hands to yourself, soldier. Behind your back”

He complies, already mouthing the fast forming erection through his underwear. Gabriel then frees his cock and angles it Jack’s way. The Strike Commander spits on the cock and sloshes it alongside the shaft, already his girth making him squeeze his thighs.

He sets up a rhythm, mouthing off all alongside the shaft, making it the sloppiest and wettest deal he could possibly make. He licks and kisses the head, slowly inching deeper and deeper. Hearing Gabriel’s hisses and moans boost his confidence to the point where he decides to take it all in one go, making the other man groan loudly as hands reach down to push him deeper.

“Shit-”

Jack pushes deeper, initially gagging and then relaxing, feeling his saliva sliding down his chin. Gabriel then grips his hair and slides him off, leaving Jack to glance back at him with his face covered in spit and precum.

“I’m gonna fuck your face now, agent” He angles himself and then starts thrusting inside his mouth at an unforgiving pace. Jack tries his best not to gag or move too much as Gabriel rides his high. He stops then and signals the blonde to get up and walk to the bed.

“Take everything off, everything but the coat. Then turn around with your elbows on the bed, _gringo_ ”

Does he also have a formal wear fetish? Jack finds that he cannot blame him when _he_ looks like a modern day Hades in a suit.

His clothes quickly come undone and as requested he places himself on the bed, waiting with his ass perfectly in display. He could hear a bottle being opened and steps coming his way as he unwittingly wiggles his hips a bit, earning himself a slap on his ass cheeks.

“Don’t tease me, soldier, unless you’re ready to face the consequences. Now, spread open like the good little slut you are”

He flatten himself on the bed, inching his thighs further up to meet Gabriel face on the way. He feels a little tug on the plug and then slowly he feel it shift and slide down, eliciting a gasp from him. Gabriel slides the plug away but Jack keenly feels the emptiness left behind. He’s aware of the incredible sensitivity of his cock: he feels as though a word away to come apart in shambles.

“Did you resent me for making you wait all day long, little Jackie?”

He gasps as Gabriel starts fingering his hole, one hand trailing down his back.

“Were you thinking of coming right there on the floor with everyone watching? I saw the desperation in your eyes, _amor_ , were you always close but not enough?”

He starts pumping in and out, adding two more fingers to the stretch. He leans close to whisper in Jack’s ears.

“Were you searching for me? For your Commander? How shameless, agent”

Jack whines and tries to reach for his cock, desperate for some friction, but Gabriel slaps his hand away.

“You have to come only on my dick, _claro?”_

“Please sir!”

“You have to ask properly”

“Please I--”

Jack chokes a bit when Gabriel adds a fourth finger and starts fucking him brutally. He feels hazy and overstimulated but he still hasn’t come even once in these two days.

“Beg me, Jackie!”

“Please please sir I- I need you to - _ah I_ need you to _fuck me sir please pleas--!”_

Gabriel takes back his fingers as he lines himself with Jack’s hole.

“What do you want, agent?”

“I want you to make me come with your cock! Please fill me up sir--”

He screams as Gabe shoves his dick inside of him, not giving him enough time to adjust to his girth as he sets a cruel pace.

“Is this what you wanted slut? Is it? Take it _all”_

Jack’s mind draws to a blank: for two days he has been teased and prodded and _tied down_ and the now crescendo that’s bursting up feels so powerful he’s scared he’ll never recover. Gabriel on his part is as shaken and panting as he is.

“You feel so good, _mi alma_ , I stretched you for days and you’re still so tight!”

“ _A-ah, Commander! I’m-”_

“You can’t come yet _corazòn_ , you come when I tell you”

Jack cries out as Gabriel plunges into him mercilessly, his body screaming at him for some relief or friction. The darker man though takes the blonde and turns him to the side with one leg propped on his shoulder. Like this, Gabriel feels so much deeper that it has Jack gasp and roll his eyes upwards. He knows Gabriel is close, as the thrusts become sloppier and stilted but he can’t stand it for much longer, h _e needs to have something he’s gonna go mad he’s--_

“Jack! Jack, come with me, baby!”

As he says that, he grabs his cock and starts jerking it off with the same intensity he’s fucking him, leaving Jack a blubbering mess.

With a shout, they both come violently. Gabriel’s cum fills him all up and the feeling is enough to teeter him off the edge, making him blackout as he shoots his load all over the bed and himself.

They both collapse on the sheets, tangled into each other, their panting the only sound in the room as they try to catch their breaths. Jack reaches out to Gabe and he holds his face close to his as they try to regain their senses.

After they both calm down, Gabriel stands up in search of a towel and then brings back an extra blanket to cover the huge wet spot on their bedding. He pats Jack off as best as he can while making him drink the cool water he brought back from the built-in mini-fridge.

“How are you feeling, _lindo?_ ”

“Like I just got pounded” Jack laughs.

“We have to set up the emitter though”

“shh, leave it for later babe”

Jack slides down the covers, suddenly extremely sleepy after a whole night of debauchery. Gabriel stares back at his fondly before he too reaches down for the covers.

“You’re gonna be sore tomorrow”

“that sounds like future me’s problem”

“Jack.”

“Don’t worry Gabe, I’m gonna take one on my way to the office. Now sleep, sweetheart. Thank you for the fun” He murmurs, already closing his eyes.

Gabriel laughs “Alright, Jackie. Good night” he says as he kisses his nose.

“ ‘night”


End file.
